Opportunities
by Alyn Ecnarret
Summary: Rin is now seventeen and Sesshomaru is infatuated with his young ward what will happen? Does the future have a happy end for the couple or will tragedy tear them apart. SR IK MS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rin, Sesshomaru and all other characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the other various entities involved with the production of the manga and anime. I do not profit from this piece, nor is any copyright infringement intended by it.

Opportunities

Part one

Ten years had passed since the Shikon no tama was purified by the priestess Kagome. Who now lives in a nearby village of Edo with her mate Inuyasha. The young girl who followed the Lord of the West Sesshomaru has grown into an alluring young woman. Rin who is now preparing for her seventeenth birthday and the shiro is preparing for the grand celebration. Secretly the Lord of the western lands had a special present crafted for his young ward. The young land had become his affinity for the last three years. He had the pleasure of watching her become a gorgeous creature that stole his heart. He was not quiet sure when he began to feel love for his young ward but over the years she had captured his heart and by the time he had realized what happened it was too late.

When she was fifteen he noticed her lingering looks and the way her cheeks reddened when their eyes would meet. The actions made the demon lord feel often nervous and uncomfortable around is blossoming ward. Her scent alone was driving him insane when she was fifteen he had resolved that she would be his mate. He slowly began to show his affections for her he began on spring evening after supper Rin was taking her usual stroll through the gardens this evening he followed her watching as she moved gracefully along the stone path casually stopping to pick a delicate blossom for her growing bouquet. She stopped and set on a stone bench and began weaving the flowers in to a elaborate crown. He slowly approached his mind in a tailspin trying t figure away to spark conversation. At this moment he cursed his nature of being a demon of few words. Rin turned and gasped at the site of her Stoic lord glowing majestically in the sunset the gentle spring breeze blowing through his beautiful silver hair. "May I sit" Sesshomaru spoke in his usual bored tone Rin quickly stood gathering her carefully chosen blossoms.

Sesshomaru quirked and eyebrow and said "where are you going, Rin" Rin sauntered by her Lords response and spoke "Lord Sesshomaru would like to sit in peace and enjoy the beautiful spring sunset alone?" The question was more of a statement and the lord gestured for his young ward to sit beside him. Rin's pulse began to quicken and Sesshomaru could smell that she was nervous she began to blush furiously and turned her head down to avoid her lords eyes. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at her reaction _'so my little Rin is now nervous by my presence'_ Rin broke the building tension between them by asking, "How was your day my Lord?" Inwardly chastising herself for asking such a stupid question. She knew how his day went she was there. He was in court with the Lord of the South planning a strategic alliance she sang for them and served them all day. _'BAKA'_ she exclaimed to herself. Sesshomaru spoke in a gentle tone "Things went well the alliance should prove to be formidable for both our lands, it is a beautiful evening?" "That it is my Lord" Rin spoke in a breathy voice.


	2. The beginning

Disclaimer: Rin, Sesshomaru and all other characters from Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahasi and the other various entities involved with the production of the manga and anime. I do not profit from this piece, nor is any copy right infringement intended by it .

Opportunities

Chapter 2

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said in almost a whisper if she was not sitting in such close proximity she would have never turned to meet his molten yellow eyes that gazed at her with such intensity that she felt that if she did not look away they would scorch her soul. As he peered in to her chocolate brown eyes her heart beat began to increase, it amazed him that something as simple as a look could cause this type of reaction and wondered what would happen if he did more. His hand gently cupped her chin and brought her face to meet his penetrating gaze he gently brushed his claws along her delicate skin. Rin's heart was pounding so hard in her chest because of her Lords actions she thought it would burst out. His lips lightly brushed hers and she set there frozen in the moment she blinked reassuring herself that Lord Sesshomaru had just kissed her, she had her first kiss with the beloved Lord. Rin unconsciously licked her lips, which urged Sesshomaru to follow the path her just made with his own. His hands began to tangle in her waist length raven tresses. This reassurance was all she need and Rin clumsily pressed her lips to Sesshomaru's .

He was shocked at her sudden assertiveness and was greatly pleased that she was so receptive. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance in to the moist cavern over her mouth. She slowly opened and his tongue darted in side and began to play with hers. Rin was hesitant at first but quickly caught on. As Sesshomaru's hands moved lower rubbing small circles on her back. Rin's hand crept in to his silky silver hair. Sesshomaru broke their heated embrace and looked at the now fully flushed Rin panting with lust filled eyes. His yokai was screaming for him to take her now in the garden but, for her he would wait until the time was right. He began to place small butterfly kisses on the seams of her mouth and her cheeks. Begrudgingly put some space between them to calm the arousal attempting to clam them both. Rin opened her eye that where heavy and filled with lust Sesshomaru was smirking at her reaction noting internally that only he would see her in such a state. Rin blushed furiously at her lord's tentative gaze and how his eyes made a strange heat pool in her belly an unknown need engulfed her very being. The sudden spike in her arousal had the Lord fighting his demon to remain in control. '_Take her no if you won't I will she is our mate and her scent is calling me" _Sesshomaru's eyes quickly flashed red as the beast slowly began to break the restrains put on him his arm reached out and pulled Rin flush in to his chest. A startled yelp came from Rin at the sudden movement.

This is my first fan fiction and I hope someone out there reviews it would encourage me to post updates faster.


End file.
